geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Underwood-Fisher (born March 10, 1983) is an American country music singer, songwriter, and occasional actress. She is the main antagonist of the upcoming film MYCUN: The Movie, which she will be voiced by Wendie Malick. She rose to fame as the winner of the fourth season of American Idol in 2005. She replaced Julie Andrews to perform as Maria in a live television adaption of The Sound of Music called The Sound of Music Live!, which was broadcasted on NBC. Gabriel Garcia's opinion is one of the worst singers and he hates her so much (despite her being beautiful and popular), because she made beautiful, but way too horrible songs such as "Blown Away", "Good Girl", "Before He Cheats", "Something in the Water", "Little Toy Gun", "Jesus, Take the Wheel", and more. History Early Life Underwood was born March 10, 1983 in Muskogee, Oklahoma, the daughter of Carole (Shatswell) and Stephen Underwood. She was raised on her parents' farm in the nearby rural town of Checotah. Her father worked in a sawmill, while her mother taught elementary school. She has two older sisters, Shanna and Stephanie. During her childhood, Underwood performed at Robbins Memorial Talent Show, and sang at her local church, First Free Will Baptist Church. She later sang for local events in Checotah, including Old Settler's Day and the Lion's Club. A local admirer arranged for her to go to Nashville when she was 14 to audition for Capitol Records. In 1996, Capitol Records was preparing a contract for Underwood but cancelled it when company management changed. Underwood said of the event, "I honestly think it's a lot better that nothing came out of it now, because I wouldn't have been ready then. Everything has a way of working out." While at Checotah High School, she was an Honor Society member, a cheerleader, and played basketball and softball. Underwood graduated from Checotah High School in 2001 as salutatorian. She chose not to pursue singing after graduation. She said, "After high school, I pretty much gave up on the dream of singing. I had reached a point in my life where I had to be practical and prepare for my future in the 'real world'". She attended Northeastern State University in Tahlequah, Oklahoma, graduating magna cum laude in 2006 with a bachelor's degree in mass communication and an emphasis in journalism. She spent part of one of her summers as a page for Oklahoma State Representative Bobby Frame. She also waited tables at a pizzeria, worked at a zoo, and at a veterinary clinic. Underwood is an alumna of the Alpha Iota chapter of Sigma Sigma Sigma sorority. For two years during the summer, she performed in Northeastern State University's Downtown Country show in Tahlequah. She also competed in numerous beauty pageants at the university and was selected as Miss NSU runner-up in 2004. MYCUN: The Movie Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Relationships Family Coming soon! Friends and Allies Coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Likes & Dislikes Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Notes *In real life, Carrie Underwood had married to a ice hockey player named Mike Fisher. However in MYCUN: The Movie, he won't appear in the movie, but instead, he will be replaced by Justin Bieber, who is Carrie's boyfriend in the film. Trivia *Carrie Underwood was originally going to get killed by Gabriel and his gang at the end of the battle with Carrie and her minions, but it was considered to be a bad idea because that would make Garcia get sued by Carrie Underwood, sent him to jail, and get executed in the electric chair and die in real life. *One of Carrie Underwood's fans is Koba, who will also be the main villain of the sequel, Legend of MYCUN. *It is unknown if Carrie will be only mentioned in Legend of MYCUN. Gallery :For more real life pictures of Carrie Underwood, click here. Carrie Underwood 2, 2012.jpg|Underwood in Times Square in May 2012 MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Teaser Poster 3.jpg CU.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 3.png MYCUN The Movie Italian Poster.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Final Poster.jpg Carrie Underwood 2, 2012.jpg Carrie-Underwood-mm.jpg|Carrie Underwood's autograph References External links *Official website *Carrie Underwood Wiki Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Living Characters Category:That Gabriel hates Category:MYCUN: The Movie Characters